The complexity of modern life may be attenuated by the use of suitable planning systems to enable people to organize and plan future events. Both routine and extraordinary events may be assisted by a suitable planning system. Some people keep lists to serve as reminders. Others mark calendars to similar effect. However, being in fixed form, paper based planning and reminder systems are subject to inability to accommodate changes, additions, deletions, and similar modifications.
Planning systems are typically based on data entered by the user or operator of the system, and cannot accept inputs from outside sources or second parties. Sometimes, the second parties with whom the user will interact may have inputs to the interaction which are potentially of interest to the user of the system. The user must typically make an on-the-spot decision to include these inputs or to dismiss these second parties.
Many digital reminder systems cannot accept inputs, such as advertisements, from second parties. The numbers and identities of potential suppliers of goods and services for upcoming events may be limited to those known to the user, with more suitable suppliers being ignored.
Many digital planning systems cannot discriminate among or prequalify potential suppliers of goods and services so that those presented by the system are the most suitable.
Many planning systems cannot contribute to planning by the user.
Many planning systems cannot allow multiple users or suppliers to work as a team when presenting content to system users.
There exists a need for a dynamic planning system which can actively identify suitable suppliers of goods and services, which can assist in organizing or planning an upcoming event, and which most successfully links a person who may be overwhelmed with the details of planning one or more events with truly helpful suppliers.